The present invention relates to a novel latch device for drawer boxes, especially those for cash registers.
The present invention, defined in more detail, relates to a latch device which is capable of allowing the drawer (cash register drawer box), when pushed into the cash register drawer casing, to be latch-locked under imposition of a forwarding tension by means of a spring with its one end fixed on the drawer casing, and which is capable of allowing the subsequent push on the drawer box to activate the latch-lock releasing mechansim provided on the latch device.
Improvements of electronic circuits have enabled the cash register recording section to work with an extremely low power consumption. The merit of low power consumption is, however, cancelled by the necessity of large electric current required for electrically driving the latch mechanism securing efficient operation of the cash register drawer.
The latch device obtainable from this invention is capable of releasing the latch-lock merely by means of a mechanical latch-lock releasing mechanism, and of working under the action of a weak pushing force, without any power supply or solenoid mechanism, so that the present invention is able to offer an excellent latch device at extremely low cost.